Midnight Saga
by death1500
Summary: "Monster huh? From what I saw in your eye, you looked more monstrous than I. Damn it, a hunter? No humans, tch she's gonna be pissed the place got too much attention this week. Hey, you better live, I own you and that power of yours, I would've taken you myself, but I don't have time. I'll be watching you." (test story won't be up for long)


Midnight Saga: Night School

 _Chapter 1: At the Stroke of Midnight_

The night was very murky, the five teens heading past over a rattling old fence that seemed as if it should have been broken down just from the wind itself, the group of young teens had traveled past with caution, each one worried that they would cut themselves on the rusted wire, the last one to climb over was me. I began my small climb as my friends ahead searched around looking for an opening our "leader" told us about, she was looking about with a small flashlight under an old dried leafed tree. She was a fiery red-headed girl, she had a cute face with freckles on her cheeks, however her flowing long hair didn't suit her tomboyish personality at all and due to her attitude, we often just call her 'Fireball' instead of her real name Kylie. The school looked to be a stark contrast to where a girl like her would want to be at. She seemed like a skater girl, wearing tattered blue jeans and a hooded shirt as opposed to the typical emo/goth girl who would be seen around here.

She turned back to me with puffed cheeks, and a hand in a half-cupped form shouting loudly, "Come on, hurry up you Slowking! Sloths are faster than you, I swear you make us wait an hour to do anything." I just ignored her focusing on the task at hand with everything I had not to get cut by this jagged rusty fence. The lack of concern for safety at times is astonishing at times, then again, she is excited to even be here to prove her dream.

"Leave him alone I was nervous climbing up the fence too." Retorted a soft gentle voice, the source of which was the really caring girl Emilia. She was the pretty girl in this rag-tag group of 'weirdos', she and Kylie were the first two friends I ever had, the two lived in a small town with me before we moved to this city, amazingly we ended up going to the same middle, and now in our third year of high-school, I guess since the two were best friends their parents couldn't bear to keep them apart even in school.

The two had been inseparable when I had met them in the first grade. Two personalities you would think would always collide; which to their credit normally happened, seemed to complement each-other they practically were sisters. To sum up her in a single word, Emilia would be 'Angelic', hence her nickname, Angel. It always seems that she carries a poise of love and gentleness, often we would cry to her, either fake or real depending on if Fireball was involved. She was a very light blonde; if one were to see her in the light they would mistake her hair for white, which was normally done in a waterfall braid, her sparkling blue eyes filled with fairy tale wonder that could charm even the bullies in our school. She was her classic 'everyone loves her kind of girl'; but the fact she hangs out with us only makes the guys jealous and the girls make fun of her, I think out of jealously.

I hopped down on the fence shaking off the thought and began to walk over. I was the last one to cross mainly because I didn't even want to be here at this dingy run-down school in the dead of night. It was Fireball's idea, Kylie had heard about it being potentially haunted and being her stubborn ghost enthusiast self, begged every single one of us into going; I was the last to be "asked" and how could I say no to her? After all its only my arm that was being bent so far back. With a sigh I walked over to the group getting a water from Emilia. Kylie was grinning, the only flashlight pointed up her face in that way kids used when they tried to cast a demon shadow.

She began her speech, "Alright, you all have come with me today to discover the truth about this school. The bloodied girl who was killed in these very halls still haunts the place and we are, eh, hey Greg you idiot I thought I told you to get the camera out! Come on we need to film this if we wanna be taken seriously by everyone else!" We all turned to Greg our big gentle giant of a friend, his face reddened as he stubbled backwards apologizing to Fireball. Digging through his small rucksack he pulled out a small camcorder Emilia gave him. He was the only one with a YouTube account to upload on, and since he was always filming everything for vlogs his job was assigned as the cameraman on our expedition.

He stammered out, "O-okay it's rolling! Go!" an audible sigh from Fireball came out before she restarted her speech, she explained why we were here at an abandoned school. As she spoke I looked around imaging my eyes as the camera and the narration of a grown woman instead of Fireball's rang through the air, her voice magically changing for the video. I walked around the tree to look around without being in the shot. She explained how this was a team effort, how we all wanted to prove the existence of the paranormal. By "we" she means herself, she had always had a passion for ghosts, I did wonder if they existed but never really cared to find out. It was good way to tell stories though, so I didn't dismiss them entirely, just never was into trying to prove them and being the laughing stock of the school, however it didn't go as I planned because of Fireball's eccentric personality and love for ghost we ended up become the outcasts.

I thought about how it all came to this point, I was asleep on my desk for lunch, our class being vacant all but our typing teacher and a couple of students who needed extra help with the work. Fireball slammed a paper down startling me awake, I peeked at it while rubbing my eyes and saw it was a picture of this old condemned school. "The mystery of the Saint Augustine High-School, the murder that ignited the secrets behind the closed doors" it read. Fireball Kylie spoke with a huge grin, Emilia behind her giving me an apologetic laughing sigh. Greg looked at me with sympathy. "We are going to solve the mystery of the haunted school and you're coming with us tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

A couple of students laughed at her from the corner but were quick to shut up after looking at fireball's green eyes. I don't blame them it's like she is possessed by an evil ghost when she gets annoyed. I sighed looking at her in annoyance, giving her my most honest and brutal swing of an answer, I could think of only two words; hell no, she took it well. A big smile lit her face and she patted my head. When I went to push her hand away she quickly grabbed and twisted it around at an angle that it wasn't meant to bend. _Ah crap she's in a bad mood._

"Oh, come now my dear Zack you need to come explore with us tomorrow, after all you still owe me for the hundred bucks I _spent_ on you! Right?" As she asked the question her face didn't change at all from the happy expression which somehow made it even more scary. She was right, I borrowed so much money from her and have been refusing to pay up. But it's only because I didn't have a job or rich parents like she does!

I felt my face losing color and a shock expression forming, "I don't remember that. I mean come on it's a drop in the bucket for you nothing to twist my hand over, oh come on stop you're starting to hurt me." I felt her squeeze her inhuman strength a little more.

She chuckled, never dropping the friendly smile. "Oh, you mean to tell me those dinners, coffee, the trips we brought you on to see concerts, lunch money you spent, the way you don't want to hang out with us anymore isn't enough for you? Come on, just do one thing with us this weekend and I will forget all about the money." _She's using debt as a weapon this early!? Oh God, imagine what she'll be like later in life._

"You'd really forgive me if I go?" She nodded. Pushing my hand, a little further up as pop, pop sounds rang out. Emilia was tapping Fireball's shoulder telling her to stop that she doesn't need to be so harsh. I smiled at Emilia imagining tears dropping down as told her, "You're an angel, no you are angelic! The most caring being and with the most beautiful soul unlike someone I know." Fireball took the meaning, and she ran with it. As it is in my eyes, they are the yin, yang girls of the school. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, why are you pushing my arm further what did I say!?"

"If she's an angel _what am I_?" Fireball's tone changed towards the end, even her expression. I made a small squeak sound as I defused the situation with my smooth choice of words.

"If she's an angel you're the tough love angel, I promise it was only a joke you both are angels! Nothing more I swear, I'm starting to lose feeling in my arm come on please let go, okay I admit it I deserved my arm twisted but now it's just torture! I'll go, I'll go I swear don't worry." She dropped my hand and I let a deep gasp for breath.

She then gave me a hug pressing me uncomfortably close to her. "I knew I could count on you! You're the best Zombie Zack, I'll see you later!" She sounded girly, trying to cover up her actions before probably. If she put up this loving caring friend attitude she would be forgive for her near breaking of my hand action. I sighed deeply, I didn't mind as this was just her, as long she didn't do it to anyone else other than me of course since my body could take it. Maybe I'm an abused victim? Probably, then again, I did deserve that, free food isn't a thing after all. I had to pay one way, or another.

Emilia patted my shoulder. "You alright? She's always so rough with you." Her cute smile filling my soul with warmth.

"Thanks Angel." I said which made her stutter her welcome for some reason. "I think I should be fine, only hurt a little bit. She's probably like that because the teasing I did to her when we were kids. It's coming back to haunt me." She just laughed and thanked me for being a source of amusement.

"And why didn't you intervene Mr. King!" I asked my teacher who looked busy typing on his computer looked at me, he looked up for a sec to stare at me only to shake his head. "I learned not to mess with Kylie, she's scary. Plus, I'm busy with something very important." He responded. I knew he was lying, he was using the same keys and clicking the mouse a lot.

"You're totally playing Fortnite…" I blankly said.

He just pushed his glasses back up. "No, I'm not playing. I'm competing."

Emilia just chuckled putting a hand to her mouth to cover it up, she was always so proper. I shook my head mad that I couldn't play but my teacher could.

Emilia gave me a pat on my shoulder and that was that. She left me to go back to reading my book, I just thought about how Fireball found out about the haunted school. To be fair it was interesting though I never wanted to show my interest as it would prompt Fireball to never stop talking about it, well more than she does already.

As the events from Friday played out, I noticed she had finished her speech, the group wrapped up their little filming and came over to me, I was looking around wondering how in the world we would even get into the building. After all we were in the back of this building, the gymnasium, it connected to the main section from a small hall. I start to try and plan out how we will get inside if there was a way if at all.

I felt a hard slap on my shoulder which got a jolt out of me. "Hey man you are getting a little nervous it seems." I turned to face Leo, his grin plastered on his face like he told the greatest joke. "You alright?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that I am. This place looks like a dump maybe we might get sick from bacteria you know?" He spun around and did a slick cool guy movie pose. I put my hands in my pockets to fetch my phone. I checked the time and it said it was 11:23 p.m.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask." He leaned back onto the old tree. "Do you think we can split. You go with Greg, I go with Fireball?" He rubbed the back of his head hiding behind his sandy colored hair. I rose an eyebrow at him. "I- I just want to let Yong get a chance with Emilia you know. And you have known Greg for a lot longer than me. Plus, Fireball might beat the crap out of you, she's always doing it."

I thought for a moment, it made sense and I didn't feel like having a sore right arm. The left is barley pulling through thanks to Fireball's punishment. This was not a bad idea. "Sure, as soon as we get in we can Scooby-doo this. Just don't run into any monsters. Fireball might throw you as bait while she runs away." I said.

"And why would I do that exactly?" I jumped into Leo arms making him carry me like how Shaggy carried Scooby when he would get scared. _Oh, I hope she didn't take that as me saying she's a chicken or something_ , her bright green eyes that glared into me confirmed that I was hoping for a miracle. "You think I'm a little scared girl huh." She said while getting closer.

"Who? Me!? No way!" As I said that, Leo dropped me with a thud fearing the worst may occur, he then ran for it.

Emilia giggled. "You just say things that always get under her skin somehow." I noticed that everyone is gathered around the tree.

"Me? No, she just takes everything the wrong way. Normal people would know." I retorted, not the best thing to say. Maybe I have the magic ability to piss off this wild fire.

Kylie smiled as if she was still ten getting a present on Christmas. "Oh, normal people would know? So, I'm not considered normal?" I don't know why but it seemed that smile was deadlier than a murderous man with a knife walking towards you. A shadowy demon darker than black seemed to grow behind her as if my mind manifested her aura.

"That's not what I said, and you know that."

"But you did imply it, very heavily." She was starting to scare me with her happy tone. "Maybe normal people can't tell their friends are trying to diss them by calling them abnormal." Abnormal? Is that what she was getting out of this exchange?

 _Think about the next words very carefully. I can just say that being abnormal is good, after all she always is entertaining and not boring like others._ Thinking that would do, I did exactly what I thought of. She didn't take it too well… not at all. I don't know what she was thinking while I said the words, but I think she might not be abnormal in the way I had meant it. The reason I knew that was because of what she did after.

With a smile she came close to my face. Her eyes closed gently and then she quickly opened them to reveal the devil, the next thing I knew I got to meet my oldest friend of all. Dirt. She had grabbed my arm and leg then quickly launched me so fast into the ground I thought I heard the crack of the sound barrier being broken. No wonder people fear her not only for the strength she displays but the crazy obsession she has with the supernatural and occult. My face kissed the ground hard and for a moment I felt the sweet embrace of death. However, the pain quickly told me I wasn't out of the woods yet. The initial slam was bad but that stinging pain after I moved hurt a little more than expected.

"So, do you have a way to get into the building? You think there's an entrance around or what?" Leo asked, he scratched the back of his head. He looked down at me asking if I was okay, I just gave a thumbs up while I spat more dirt out.

Fireball sighed while having a stretch. She looked around and spoke. "I think my brother said the back door was around here somewhere, ah there, point the flashlight to the side of the hall." She commanded as she walked towards a small door. There the door had been cracked open.

I got up and Emilia along with Yong came walked side by side to me. Greg the Panda was filming behind us, his passion and goal wanting to be a filmmaker made him the clear perfect guy to do this. I thought about asking how Fireball knew about this opened door, but Yong beat me to the punch.

"Hey Kylie, how did you know about this door? Did someone tell you about it?" He was small skinny guy, he was from South Korea, but his family moved here to the desert Texas. Well San Antonio. If you gave him a glance you would most likely assume he was a she, he had a feminine looking face and long black hair down to his shoulder making him even more androgynous. He was cute enough that a football player asked him out to the school dance only to reveal he was a guy. After that the girls got jealous and with that tried spreading rumors that he secretly trying to dress like a girl to get more boys into him, but I knew better after having him for a lab partner. He wore his black jacket in contrast to my white hoodie with scribbles and esoteric symbols. "I feel like getting in would be a problem. You know a way in?" he asked.

Fireball turned with a grin. "Aha, I'm glad you asked, you see my brother and his friends came here two days ago, his frat boy friends thought it'd be funny to lead freshmen to the building and lock them in there for some initiation. Well turns out they saw the ghost herself and they all ran out." She explained it as she started to shake with excitement. For a second there she looked kind of cute in a way. "When I heard about it I just had to do some research and I think we may actually have something on our hands."

She began to march forward however Leo asked. "Yo what if someone is in there and they try to do something, does anyone have anything to defend ourselves with?" I didn't think about it too much, I should have. I was more focused on finishing my reading that I didn't really pack much other than my key to the house and money for food.

Fireball turned around and grinned, right there she flipped out two sharp objects, both were knives, one that had been hidden underneath her shirt from behind, the other a butterfly knife she flipped about.

Leo backed up quickly, Greg freaked out a little but kept the camera steady on the building for some clean establishing shots, Emilia looked a little surprised while Yong only glared at Fireball. I backed up like Leo only I braced for one slip up from her butterfly dance and the knife to enter my leg or something. _Is she crazy!? What if she is caught with those things, she could be arrested._

"Don't worry I got these two. If the Fly doesn't work, I have the bowie knife. Relax my dad taught me how to use it and trusted me with them." She explained.

 _Someone really needs to talk to him before Fireball get's in serious trouble, no her father too! They could both get in major trouble._ I thought to myself, I didn't want to get mad at her because I know her father just want's her safe. "Kylie, you better be careful alright. I don't want you getting hurt or anyone hurt either. But you could get in trouble with the police."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, "My dad's a cop I got it from him anyway. I know I should be, that's why you haven't ever seen them till now. I always have them on me aside from school. Just in case someone wants to kidnap me."

I grinned, "Why would they want to kidnap you of all people, I would imagine Emilia to be the target if anything. You're way too unladylike, you always beat people up, have anger problems," I said, I heard my friends' feet take some steps back. Emilia saying in a hushed tone that going on wouldn't be a good idea. But I didn't listen, I had my eyes close and my finger pointed up to Fireball where she had stood. "Don't worry I'm sure no one would ever think of getting you randomly from the streets, I mean maybe if they were dumb." That's when I stopped, I opened my eyes and instantly felt regret. I saw the eyes of a demon pierce me. I was trying to push her buttons, but I think my little teasing struck a nerve.

She grinned, what seemed to be white light coming from her eyes and mouth in a demonic grin. "You think I ain't good enough to be a target?" I shook my head quickly as everyone took a giant step back. She came closer to me, she put the knives away tucking the bowie behind her back and with a click it was secure in what I think is the sheath. Her butterfly knife went right back in her pocket. "You know I think its time to meet our friend again."

I was sweating bullets by now, nervously I answered with a question. "W-who would that be?"

"Oh, don't you remember? IT'S MR. DIRT!" She said as she darted to me, I quickly dodge her hands and began running away from her. "Come back here you jerk! I'm going to give you a knuckle sandwich, you stupid insensitive jerk!" She yelled at me, I glanced back seeing her face angry however a little tear on the corner of her eye. I ran around the tree once before coming to the group.

 _Maybe I should apologize._ I thought. After a quick second I stopped and turned to face her. She ran close to me getting near me when I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. You should know that out of anyone! Relax okay!" Hoping that would do, she took heavy sighs before looking at me in my eyes.

She looked a little hurt, she opened her mouth to say something but didn't. She then spoke after a second, "I know, I know. I guess I just took it to heart when I should've just let it go." She punched my shoulder very lightly and gave a weak smile, it kind of tore my heart a bit.

I was surprised that it worked! I mean, I am grateful, but I still worried a little that I might have hurt her this time, even if it was a little. Emilia walked near Fireball to talk to her about whatever is on her mind. Leo just slapped me up side the head, he looked a little annoyed. "Dude what the hell was that!"

"I just wanted to tease her. Guess I took it to far." I mumbled. Greg and Yong just spoke words of sympathy, mostly for Fireball. But they didn't seem to blame me.

"Ah whatever. It'll give me a chance to comfort her while we explore." He said perking up quickly. "Hey Kylie, tell us the plan. We going to go in a split up?"

She turned back and grinned, "Oh yeah once we get inside I have a set plan, come on let's get in here." She said heading towards the door.

We all followed into the building, it was much cooler than we though, the entire thing was pitch black aside from the flashlights we had. Fireball walked us through, she was our leader, right after was Angel Emilia, the nickname she doesn't like me saying however, it doesn't stop me from doing it from time to time. Behind them was Greg, followed by Leo and Yong. I was at the back as I had closed the door but made sure the crack was still there just in case it was lock from both sides from the rust.

The hallway we walked down lead into the building, the massive hall full of leaves, crumpled papers and old lockers on the wall made it feel as though this was some twisted nightmare world of school. It was a perfect setting for a horror film, the six children to wonder in never to be seen again as they are trap in the spirit realm! Hey, a guy can think of these things after scary stories online.

Fireball placed her flashlight up to illuminate the ceiling creating a small light area for us to see each other. Thanks to the white walls it worked almost like a reverse ceiling light. She smiled and told Greg to start filming her. "This is the old abandoned school, the one that was condemned a few months back and is scheduled to be demolished soon, we are here to find the truth of the mysterious ghost sightings that reportedly many have had. Now we shall continue exploring this old broken building in the hopes of spotting the girl." With that Greg stopped rolling, he got out his back and each of us took a small camera from him. He explained all the different kinds of modes and how we all had to have it rolling incase we caught something that the others didn't see or weren't able to film. He was lucky to have convinced his parents for all this high-tech equipment, then again, he borrowed money from Emilia. She was always supportive of his hobby and since she was rich she helped him out. Of course, he paid her back since the two could afford to do those things.

"Okay everyone, first we will cover this hall together and look at the classrooms," said Fireball. "Then we head around the school in pairs of two, here is how the groups will be split. Panda, and X-ray you two will be headed to the right of the building." She pointed her fingers at Greg and Yong. The two blushed at the nicknames given to them. Greg being the big guy was like a panda, so his name stuck as kids. X-ray was a jab at Yong for the way he would look at people behind his tinted glasses it almost seemed as if he was staring past your clothes. To his credit he admitted to doing so. "Along with that, Lion will go with Angel. That leaves Zombie and me." I was surprised, she had wanted me to go with her, but I knew what Leo wanted, the Lion had his prey in sights and wanted some alone time.

"Whoa, whoa why me? I piss you off the most if we end up seeing a ghost or something I think you'd just throw me at it." I said in defense trying to get out of that partner deal. "Or if we find some murderer you just might toss me and run for it right." She jabbed my side lightly with a huff.

"Come on you think I would be that mean? I need you Zombie, who well can be my punching bag and take it?" She snickered with a grin. I didn't know how to respond but it made me happy. I smiled for a moment before remembering Leo.

Leo looked like he was getting annoyed, Greg didn't know what was happening while Yong just blew a huff of air away. "Okay but Leo had the perfect set up before. Greg and I will explore the downstairs, you four will take the upstairs and try to catch some ghosts. We have a couple of extra shots, so we can set them up in the classrooms, right Greg?" I asked with the clear facial expression of 'shut up and go with it or so help me God' look I give when something important was about to go down.

"Besides, I wanted to learn more about camera work and the ins and outs of filmmaking, Greg is the only one to do that. Leo and I should which and Emilia and Yong should be paired up too. That way it could be fair right? Everyone has a buddy and we all get something we want, Emilia is quiet, and Yong hardly ever talks, Leo and you are good luck charms, so something is bound to happen, and I get to learn more about the art of film. Win, win!" By Fireball's expression it was a lose for her, she maybe wanted to talk to me while we looked for ghosts. Angel was also a little disappointed, she didn't seem to want to be around Yong but talk to Greg more, the two always treated each other as siblings so maybe she felt more comfortable than hanging out with anyone else for the creepy night.

"Okay, let's put it to a vote. All for my plan?" Two hands went up, she frowned. "Okay don't need to waste time fine, your plan Zombie. But we all will place down the cameras. Starting with the classrooms on the first floor. How many do you have left?" She asked Greg, he looked through the pack and answered that there was fifteen. Fifteen!? I knew he was rich but that's a lot of camera for this one ghost hunt, not only that we all had a small hand camera on us, no matter how many times I remind myself of his money it still boggles me that his parents would give him that money. Then again, his dad was a businessman, and his mother a good ER doctor of some kind.

Yong walked over to a door and tried it, amazingly it opened. "Guess they didn't lock them. That seems pretty dumb."

"Yeah but it's condemned so why would they care to keep them lock you know, just seems like a waste of time." Leo said, the Lion smiled towards Fireball as he made a bow and pointed his arms directed to the door. "After you, milady." He said. She properly bowed as if she had a dress and chuckled.

"You're too kind good sir." Emilia followed her.

I just grinned as I walked past him. "Thanks, boo you're too kind to me."

The room was dark, dusty, yet the classroom looks like it was left as if kids walked out one day and just never bothered to return. Old papers littered the floor, the teacher's desk was broken from one leg and covered with dust. Yong and Emilia were talking about jump scares and movies pointing out areas it could happen from, Leo was scrapping his finger on the counters and then pressing it against Yong trying to mess with him. Greg set up his first camera by the corner of the teacher's desk where it stood perfectly. Summarizing the room in a single phrase would be under 'horror movie setup' or even a creepypasta setting.

"How old is this dump?" Leo asked while flicking more dust. "Look at the walls it looks as if it survived a bomb."

"My sister used to go here when she was in high-school." Emilia said, "She graduated here too. So, it can't be that old."

"Isn't she like twenty-two?" Asked Greg.

"Nah she's twenty-one turning twenty-two this year. But still that means this place shut down around, hm maybe three years ago? Like in 2015" Emilia stated, that would mean that this place was recently condemned, so how did it turn out like this? Broken desks about the area made me wonder if people came in here to destroy things or not. Most likely that's what happened.

"So now that we set up a camera in this room we can try the other." Greg said.

As a group we walked across the hall to the other class however, the door was locked. We each gave it a try, starting with Emilia ending with our toughest shot Fireball. Still the door didn't budge open. Decided to give up I took the camera that would have place inside the building and put it down the hall. If we were to catch something hopefully it would be the creepy hall that would be fruitful and if not, we surely had no luck of getting anything paranormal.

"Alright so we should split up, Zombie you get the lunch room. Hopefully you'll get an echo of a murder on camera or something! Remember everyone must use only the camera, no lights what so ever. It'll help make this more interesting. Plus, I only have the light. If something goes down I will use it." Fireball spoke, I told her I hoped for the opposite to happen, that no murder echo would take place.

In all honesty though, who exactly would want a murder to be played back for you? I'm not a crime investigator so I don't need to watch something like that and be scarred for life.

Emilia picked her camera up to eye level, "I'll do my best!" She said giving a salute.

Leo the hyped-up lion he was just kept bouncing on his feet as if he needed to pee. "Let's go, Kylie come on I bet we will get lucky upstairs." I blushed at what my mind came to and stared at him with shock. Pretty brave to say something like that to her face, but I guess that's the art of being an idiot, I should take notes to not repeat the same mistake.

Kylie's cheeks matched her hair in color as she stammered out, "W-what!? Excuse me but you aren't getting… oh yeah right, lets get lucky maybe we will catch a ghost or the murder." She quickly said.

I guess we both had the same thought, Yong was impressed as he clapped behind him for his comment. As we all made sure we had our camera up and ready to film we each made clear time sets for how long we will be apart. Ten minutes, that was the time we were allowed before we had to come back here. If we got scared, Fireball glared at me as she spoke, we must shout for the others and come back to this spot. She placed her light on the floor facing the ceiling again to make the small light around our area.

Yong brought up his camera and smirked, "I bet we'll catch more ghosts than even those fake television shows." He brought out his pair of reading glasses, adjusted them and flipped his hair back. "I will do my best." He always tries to act like a cool character which to his credit, is pulled off very well.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." I said turning around and walking into the horrifying darkness.

I was, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder when I took my first few steps. I turned to face who grabbed me and was shocked that it was Emilia, she usually isn't so straight forward. I inquired to why she stopped me, but she just looked at me in the eyes. Finally, after a couple of seconds she spoke. "You better be safe, don't do anything stupid, if you find someone run back and we'll get out of this crap-fest. And text us if you need to, that should go without saying but still gotta say it sometimes since you know it's you we're talking about." With a smile and a slap on the shoulder she took off with Yong along with Leo and Fireball upstairs.

"So, you wanna walk now? Or you just wanna relax for a bit? I'm in no mood to move about." I asked.

Greg just shrugged, he looked a bit nervous, but I couldn't understand why. I didn't really care as much, as harsh as it sounded. He was a grown guy he can solve things on his own but if he really needs someone he can speak up when he wants but that goes unsaid generally.

"Hey, lets split up, I wanna go this way, you can go over there and set up this camera," he held up his camera for me to take. "I'll be right there in a moment okay?" I nodded, a little bit of worry filling my gut. I know there is something up, I don't know what I should say, so I decided not to say anything.

Waving a hand, I continued down the dark corridor, while I go on I decided to play some scary stories from my phone, plugging my headphones in one ear, I walked down the hall to an old classroom with the door unhinged. Pushing it open slowly fearing it falling on me head as I walked in. Thankfully that didn't happen, what did happen was I found a small chair in the middle of the room, I looked around to see where the rest of the chairs were, but I didn't find anything.

"Huh, that's pretty creepy."

The next room was just a mess of desks and chairs scattered. Graffiti on the wall told stories of what the previous students must have thought of. The only reason I guess the artwork was the student's doing was due to the way the name of a teacher came up very often. None of their messages really said anything on the nice side of things. The way they describe what they would do to her if they ever got the chance, led me to believe that they'd be on the "Chaotic Evil" side of D&D. Things that were written made my red flags of "psychopath" raise up and alarm bells ring out in my head. This was a bad spot to be, not in a 'I'm going to die from a murder' but a bad vibe feels.

Walking along, I began to feel a little uneasy, there was something about the atmosphere that changed, it was so subtle that I didn't notice it until now and that was what scared me even more. I stopped my story for a moment and paused in the hall. I didn't know where I was, but I know to the right of me was a cafeteria since it was open wide, the set up had a connecting tiny hall that seemed to be where the kitchen was at, the rows of preset up tables lined down the cafeteria perfectly ending at a stage area. The setup was neatly done almost as if this was recently used judging from the lack dust remaining on my finger after touching it.

I was pointing my camera around checking the place in a panoramic way as my nerves began to tingle for an odd reason. As my camera panned around I began to feel ever more fearful of what I could see. The faint light from the doors to the sides gave little lightening to see however thanks to the night vision in the camera I walked further with confidence up to the dark stage. The display showed nothing unusual, just play stuff. It appears this was once a place where the theater club might have done some plays or event live concerts. The visions just rushed through my mind as I imagined groups of students jumping in joy and cheering on their guest stars, wonderous dances happening down the cafeteria in some ball or rave club just littered my mind.

While scanning the area I noticed something. A white dot towards the back area next to a curtain made my heart skip a beat and my blood turn cold for a moment. It scared me for a second, but I shook it off. It might have been a mirror from behind the curtain. A hole in the fabric must have made the reflection from the camera. That's all, curious though I began to walk towards slowly. Every single step I took seemed to be extremely loud which I don't know why I'm even trying to make as little noise as possible. Not like anyone was even hear save for my group.

I gave an audible sigh as I headed towards the back end, now a little faster, just as I grew near it I stopped. There was a noise behind me, a creak so loud and squeaky it made me turn quickly. I pointed to the general area scared a bit at the noise, my heartbeat began to race more and more, so fast I thought I was on a midnight jog again. I backed up until I felt something brush my neck, I jumped back and breathed a sigh of relief, it was only the curtain. Backing up into the center stage I looked at the camera screen again to gain some visibility, just as I looked back at the same hole in the curtain I froze. The little white dot wasn't there anymore.

I moved about at different angles, trying to recreate the glowing dot again, however I couldn't, no matter what I did I just saw a white wall behind the back curtain. I dropped the camera down to question myself, when I picked it back up I couldn't see the wall anymore. I asked aloud to no one in particular, "What the hell?" and as expected no one answered. However, what did answer was something new. Within the hole, as I began to record the footage, there in the darkness I saw it. Whatever it was, opened its eye.

As soon as I saw that I ran for it, I was mentally screaming 'No!' in the back of my mind, my screaming mind only focusing on getting out while the scary story I had put on played an intense music along with its narration. The screeching songs of violins and piano playing while the narration described a gory scene only served to unsettle my nerves further. I wondered what the heck I just witnessed my heart pumping faster than I have ever felt. The only way I can explain it is if you were the last person in a battle royale. The intensity would be exactly what I am feeling right at this moment. A beating heart of fear propelling my legs forward to safety. I slammed into the door that was on barley hinged to the wall with my left shoulder causing me to stumble and fall out on the floor in pain. The loud noise must have alerted the others to my location surely, I got up as the pain wasn't compared to my fear quickly being healed by the adrenaline. Turning around and with the camera I pointed up to see the cafeteria… empty. Nothing was there, I breathed heavily and pulled out the ear bud and put it back in my pocket after unplugging it.

The story might have been the thing that got underneath my skin giving me anxiety as I remember what the character in the horror story went through and internalizing it in a dark abandoned school. I just shifted my body a little while looking at the curtain and the light from a mirror or something shined through with the invisible rays from the night vision camera, trying to recreate what I just witnessed earlier from a farther way, however it was to no avail.

I made my way closer to the stage as I was trying to calm myself down. To help with that I played some piano music from my "Calming music" playlist. The first song was a piano piece from a YouTuber who made creepypasta music, the volume was just loud enough for me to hear it while I walked up the stage steps again this time a lot warier. I got to the same spot where I first saw the 'eye' and stopped, in the curtain the shiny spec is there still. The sight of it there calmed my nerves down. It confirmed that I was just going crazy, nothing new there.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I turned to see someone running past the door like a fox running through the woods. My heart felt the shockwave again then proceeded to beat like a mule kicking a dude. My chest pounded with the force of a thousand moons as I made my way to the door running as fast as I could. If one of my friends were playing joke on me in this creepy place, then I wasn't having any of that crap. I would much rather put a stop to it then have them try to scare me and I freak out.

As I ran down the dark hall with only the camera to guide me I made chase over to the shadow, I pointed the camera down a little to make sure I didn't trip on something that could be on the floor like a broken chair as I remember seeing plenty of items scattered on the floor. Jumping over one of those said objects I continued through the hall feeling as though I was in a horror game with nothing to use for a weapon. Still running with my camera pointed at an angle I saw many dark spots on the floor, along with hat the echoes of footsteps rang out as I turned the corner. Right as I did I slammed into Greg causing him gasp as I bounced off him onto the ground.

"Sweet baby Jesus in a manger what the hell is wrong with you!?" Greg shouted softly. He held his gut as I got up looking at him with the camera pointed to him. "Zack? What happened dude?"

I was panting heavily. "I was chasing someone or at least I thought so, they were coming down the hall and I thought I heard their footsteps. Did you not hear anything?" I asked.

He shook his head a little worried, looking around he told me he only heard my footsteps and me slamming into him other than that nothing. That was not possible, that's when I remember what I saw on the floor. I turned back and with the camera I spotted the small dark splashes of what I assumed to be mud on the floor, shoe prints were there but they had a liquid look to them. I didn't want to assume it to be what I thought of, so I shook off the thought. "Come on Greg, I wanna follow this thing, if it is a ghost or even a real monster I want proof, so we can run and never come back here."

Greg said okay as I began to walk following the trail of dark splashes on the ground to another dark hall. My nerves now on high alert I walked with Greg down peering into classrooms, or at least those that were open. Passing by the stairs leading up I got annoyed with the silence, was becoming unbearable so to pass the time as we looked for whatever I saw I began to talk with Greg. "So, what were you doing that you wanted to go alone for?"

He took a second to reply and then began. "I just had some stuff on my mind."

"Like what?" I asked, I just felt like I needed to talk to him to get the paranoia out of my mind, this place was starting to unnerve me. We were following some traces of whatever just ran from me down a dark hall in a school.

He took another moment before answer with, "I wanted to go with Emilia, alone you know. But I know Yong likes her and all that." He said embarrassed about it.

"Ahh, I see, what stopped you from going with them? I didn't mind walking by myself, I like it alone you know." I explained.

"Well, the thing is, I just been feeling a little scared to do so, you know, embarrass myself." He said. I felt like there was something more to it, while he was a good friend there was an eerie feeling like he was hiding something.

"Just do something, show her you're a tough man, when she sees it, she'll like you I'm sure," I half heartedly told him. I just wanted him to feel better, "Tell you what if nothing happens we will try to scare them, and you can rush in a save her like the brave panda you are." I made kissy faces and sounds as I told him. He just groaned at my teasing. "Seriously just tell her how you feel, if she doesn't feel the same that's fine, you two can be friends." Just as I finished we heard something loud behind us.

It was the crashing of a door or something from upstairs then a mix of screams and shouts from a boy and girl. We both turned to look at each other and even in the darkness we knew what our faces looked like. Fear took over but not for each other. For the owner of the panicked voices upstairs, with my blood turning to ice I yelled to Greg to follow as we ran down the hall to the small stairs that we had just passed by.

More screams rang as I was the first to get to the top, shortly after with a burst of speed Greg came charging up. The screams came to our right, so we began to run as fast as we could. I heard Leo yell out for help followed by Kylie's cry for desperation.

As we ran Emilia came bursting out of the right of us and hit Greg dead in the chest. She had her phone light on, so it was easy to see the panic look in her blue eyes. Yong followed close by looking at us with a face of horror saying, "We have to get out of here!" he grabbed at Emilia and Greg pulling them as hard as he could.

"Whoa, whoa what about Leo and Kylie!?" I asked confused and panic clear in my voice.

He just turned and the look in his eyes gave me pause, he was a mess of emotions with tears in his eyes. "Screw them man they're good as dead we have to run or that thing will kill us!" He screamed as he pulled at Emilia even harder. She shouted for him to let go but still he persisted.

I didn't have time to deal with this, my mind couldn't make sense of anything, but I found my legs moving on their own, instinct taking over, and I made my way towards the source of the screams. Leo's shrieks and shouts were getting closer along with slams against the walls. There was a struggle happening just ahead all I needed to do was turn the corner.

SLAM

I saw her body coming at me by a second, not enough time to react but just enough to know I was getting slammed by Kylie's body hitting me into the wall. We slid down as I felt the wind get knocked out of me. She began coughing and slowly she got off and threw up while clenching her stomach. A moment later Greg came and picked me up while Emilia ran to Kylie, Yong was just behind Greg panicking telling us to grab her and go. The sound of metallic knives being dropped from Kylie echoed clearly in the hall.

I didn't pay any attention to them instead I just stared in horror at this figure on top of Leo choking him to death. His eyes were staring into mine in horror tears rolling down his cheeks. Everything just for a moment stopped as I looked into his eyes. I felt so many emotions flood back into me but for that one second. I felt nothing, it was like I didn't know what to feel. I then rose up immediately and ran to the figure who had its hoodie on and with all my might I forced the flat of my shoe into the side of its head.

Somehow it worked, well sort of. The body of the figure got pushed back but the person didn't go down, instead they rolled into a crouch position staring at me, Leo coughed and rolled to his side gasping for breath. I didn't have time to make sure he was okay, I ran at the figure and with a rush of adrenaline I threw a punch aiming at the head. I thought I would hit them but whoever this was they were like a ninja, as if something from a tv show this thing jumped and sent its leg into my head instead. A burst of pain was sent throughout my body as I was knocked to the side struggling to gain my balance, but I didn't have time the figure quickly landed and ran at me throwing two punches, one into my side and the other into my cheek making me face them. What happened was nearly a blur, but I could see their motions, they slapped me once as if mocking me and punches my stomach then proceeded to hit me three times, twice in my head and the third again found my cheek.

I stumbled back coughing but still trying to fight back somehow, I never truly been in a fight, so my body began to lock up on me, I didn't understand it, but it slowly dawned me. I was terrified, so much so I couldn't move a single muscle. The figure looked at me almost as if it was curious, I couldn't see it's face but, in this moment, I just didn't even know if this thing was human. The way it moves was so fluid and fast it seemed almost impossible. Then it pushed the hood up a little revealing two different colored eyes. An unnatural ice blue radiated from the right eye, and a piercing crimson glowing red eye stared at me. Despite the ass whooping I received I thought if she was a normal girl she would be one of the most beautiful creatures I would ever see.

She stared at me with wide open eyes of fury, her body was against the window, and the shining moonlight on her jet-black hair made it shine furiously. Her pale skin in contrast to her hair glowed in the light, although she was still covered in shadow to a degree, and barely any light made her face visible thanks to her hoodie but from what I could see, she was, a beautiful nightmare. She was thin and slender yet despite that her strength was that of an adult male at the bare minimum, her feminine frame gave the appearance of a skater girl, but her body indicated she knew how to fight based on her guarded stance.

I couldn't help myself and I found that I was still staring in awe, she was beautiful but what made her a nightmare was the blood running down her left hand, the one she used to punch my side, she brought it up to her mouth and started to lick it as if it was chocolate. It seemed to be a gross perversion of a drink to her, that's when I saw her four-sharp k-9 teeth, two on the bottom and two on top. When she licked the last of the crimson fluid she dropped her hand, and she looked at me. I didn't understand what kind of face she was making but she seemed to be eyeing me like how I eye pizza.

I then understood, I was a tasty dinner to her.

She launched herself at me with a kick to which I responded in time by grabbing the leg tightly, somehow my body reacted just in time, maybe I might have a shot. I then pulled her close and without hesitating I threw a punch into her stomach and letting go of her leg I managed a follow up punch sending her flying into the window, she cracked it on impact but got up quickly.

I quickly ran up to her and launched a kick directly into her side followed by a fierce jab into her chest, once, twice, the third strike my hand was grabbed tightly. Her strength was unbelievable, her gripped felt like a machine vice grip, cold and steely. However, I felt my mind clear for a second and smiled. I could over-power her, I didn't know how but I felt it. My gut wasn't wrong, with a burning heat escaping my lungs I pulled her close and slammed my elbow right into right cheek colliding with a powerful thud causing her to groan in pain as she jumped back a little. A smirk on her face.

I could feel the energy in my veins, the rush of adrenaline was strong, my life being on the line pushed me to a new level of strength one only ever heard of in stories of desperation. I felt strong, I felt like I could beat her to a bloody mess. And that thought was enticing, however it scared me. For one moment I didn't feel like myself, it's like a different part of me woke up in my time of need and took the wheel, and frankly the destination wasn't what I wanted. In that quick moment I felt that rush quickly disperse and with that, I was drained of energy. My legs weak and my heart heavy.

The girl I just wailed on for a moment grinned and shifted her position. I panted heavily not believing I just fought this monster off a bit, and it felt so natural.

All this time I could hear my friends scrambling and calling for me to run but I couldn't move. If I did she would just follow us and kill us one by one. This was a monster. It was a real indisputable fact that just revealed itself. Supernatural monsters exist, and I was face to face with one.

She looked at me and smirked. "So, you do have some power." She whispered. "I can see, and I need it. Lucky find for me."

Not knowing how to respond I braced for another punch or kick but instead she disappeared for a moment and in the next moment I felt something hard hit my stomach sending me flying into the side of the wall. I coughed feeling the taste of metal in my mouth and feeling spit drip down. I was then falling, I didn't notice but she had sent me an inch above the ground at least because I felt myself fall a little. I then coughed but refusing for my body to be put down on the ground, if I went down that meant I was done for.

I thought about what to do for a second, run or fight? It was obvious what I should do, I looked at the girl who was standing still in the moon like looking at me with only her red eye visible as her hair covered the other. She knocked me to the side of the wall with an angled punch. That was it all I needed to confirm my decision. My friends all were together in a small group, Leo and Kylie in each of Greg's arms passed out, Emilia shacking and Yong just stunned. I knew I had to make a break for it. So, I did.

I began running and they started to go too, as we rounded the corner I was cut off from them as I nearly collided with the red eyed demon. She smiled grabbed the hood of my hoodie as she side-stepped and threw me right into the wall rolling down past my friends. I coughed and tried to get up as Emilia grabbed my arm, I pushed her quickly ahead of me and screamed out for them to run. As soon as she was out of the way I say the red eyed demon appear in front of me and felt the most painful sensation I have ever had the misfortune of feeling. It was an eruption of agony as I looked down to see her hand slowly come out of the side of my stomach. I feel more of the metallic liquid come out of my mouth as I heard Kylie's scream echo as Greg ran slowly past. She was calling my name and all I could do was look at her. I tried to reach out as she was yanked back by Yong.

As they ran past I looked back at the red eyed demon and saw her smirk, she then opened her mouth and I felt the second most painful thing. The teeth digging into the area where the neck and shoulder meet.

As she began to suck the blood from my body I found the name what demon this was. This was a real Vampire, it has to be as there is no other explanation for what she is doing to me. And I was going to die by the hands of what I thought a myth. The world slowly dimmed as I gasped for breath, my last words I could utter was "You monster..." Before she stopped drinking the blood suddenly. I felt her hands shake as she let go of me.

She dropped my body on the floor and as I laid their beginning to feel the warm liquid surround me, my eyes started fill with water and the little light through the windows started to blur and fade, this cold feeling is surrounding me. Time seems to matter less and less, yet I still want more of it. I'm scared… I don't wanna go, not without getting payback at least.

"Monster huh? From what I saw in your eye, you looked more monstrous than I. Damn it, a hunter? No humans, tch she's gonna be pissed the place got too much attention this week. Hey, you better live, I own you and that power of yours, I could drag you myself, but I don't have time. I'll be watching you." And with that the vampire's footsteps seem to ring further and further away.

All I could do in this small moment was think, why was she here? How many more monsters exist? Is this it, will I be turned into a blood sucking monster? Will I die?

Footsteps, shouting, a man and woman, black uniforms with little badges shown as they shined lights into my eyes. Lights, so bright, red and blue flashing, I feel like I'm being rolled around. I hear car doors, I am being told to hold on, but I'm so tired, I just wanna rest for a little bit. Just for a bit.


End file.
